


dear, embrace

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Senyuman Chanyeol terkembang. "Sayang, aku mau bilang sesuatu.""Oh, ya, silakan.""Aku pulang."(Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Memberi kejutan pada Wendy sekarang seolah-olah sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.)
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. pretty, dear.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**1.**

Chanyeol jadi teringat pagi Toronto di musim semi beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu Wendy sedang berlibur di sana, dan dirinya menyusul tiga hari kemudian, tanpa Wendy tahu. Ia menelepon saat sudah berada di sebuah kafe, dan Wendy hampir copot jantungnya waktu Chanyeol bilang tempat dirinya menunggu Wendy.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka mata kembali, yang ia dapati adalah jalanan lengang Seoul pada pagi hari, di antara apartemennya dan tempat tinggal Wendy.

“Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan,” Wendy akhirnya bersuara lagi setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. “Dan memanggang kue. Di Paris sekarang masih malam, ya?”

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Memberi kejutan pada Wendy sekarang seolah-olah sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

“Sayang, kau masih di sana?”

Senyuman Chanyeol terkembang. “Sayang, aku mau bilang sesuatu.”

“Oh, ya, silakan.”

“ _Aku pulang_.”

**2.**

Langit dari halaman rumah Wendy di Toronto ini seperti gula-gula kapas.

Ketika ia mengarahkan kameranya, lalu mencoba-coba filter, warnanya semakin seperti permen saja.

“Sadar, tidak ....”

Chanyeol menurunkan ponselnya, menoleh pada Wendy, yang dengan santainya menggoyangkan kakinya yang terjuntai dari bangku halaman itu.

“Bahwa orang-orang yang jatuh cinta itu tidak semenyedihkan yang dianggap orang-orang lain?” Senyumannya begitu ramah, seakan-akan dia punya semua kebahagiaan di semesta.

“Orang-orang bilang, orang yang jatuh cinta itu mabuk. Buta. Lupa dunia. Cuma ingin yang senang-senangnya saja.”

Chanyeol mengamati gerak bibir Wendy saat bicara. Juga binar matanya.

“Kita cuma orang-orang yang melihat dengan cara yang berbeda dari mereka. Sudut pandang yang berbeda. Apa susahnya memahami itu?”

**3.**

Sejak dahulu, sudah jadi cita-cita Chanyeol untuk mengajak serta Wendy untuk liburan ke Jepang. Jepang selalu jadi destinasi favoritnya. Ia mengajak Wendy menginap di dekat danau yang berada di sekitar gunung tersebut.

Wendy keluar pagi-pagi sekali. Chanyeol baru menyadari kepergiannya setelah hari cukup terang untuk membuatnya terbangun, dan ia menemukan perempuan itu sedang memotret di dekat danau.

“Hei.”

“Hei.”

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati Wendy yang nyengir ke arahnya. “Bagaimana?”

“Sempurna,” bisik Wendy, masih mengagumi danau dan gunungnya. “Thanks.”

“Apapun untukmu, kan? Sudah pernah kubilang begitu.”

“Oh, Sayang, kau tidak perlu menaklukkan atau mempersembahkan dunia untukku.”

“Tapi kaulah tuan putrinya.”

“Tapi kalau seluruh dunia untukku, mana untuk tuan-tuan putri yang lain? Semua gadis berhak jadi tuan putri.”

Chanyeol menghela napas. Jejak-jejak mimpinya bahkan masih membekas di kepala. Wendy sudah menjadi seseorang yang mempertanyakan tentang dunia. Chanyeol menggandeng bahu mungilnya.

“Ya, Tuan Putri. Kau memang benar.”

**4.**

Chanyeol menatap wajah tenang Wendy yang sudah terlelap sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia jatuh cinta. Cinta bukan sesuatu yang asing. Baik yang bertahan lama, atau hanya dalam hitungan hari, Chanyeol sudah cukup tua untuk melalui banyak petualangan. Chanyeol sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk melihat bagaimana akhir dari cinta-cinta yang menjadi babak-babak kecil hidupnya.

Namun dengan Wendy, babak-babak itu berganti menjadi sebuah saga tunggal.

Wendy adalah segalanya.

Ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta seperti ini.

Ia menyentuh pipi Wendy dengan sangat, sangat pelan. Lembut seperti mawar berbahan seperti beledu yang mereka beli tadi siang. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dengan begitu lembut di pipi Wendy, hampir-hampir tidak menciumnya, tetapi ia masih bisa merasakannya. Ia pamit tidur tanpa kata.

**5.**

Ia terbangun sendirian. Apartemen mereka sunyi, padahal biasanya di hari-hari kosong, Wendy akan memutar instrumen jazz di ruang tengah. Chanyeol keluar dengan tertatih-tatih. Mereka baru tidur pukul empat tadi, jadwal sekarang benar-benar menggila.

Chanyeol hanya bermaksud mengambil air putih, tetapi menemukan setangkai bunga matahari yang diplester di pintu lemari es, dengan sebuah catatan pada _post-it notes_.

_sunshine, be gone for a while. fridge needs foods!_

_xoxo, your wan._

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng. Ia pun mengambil bunga matahari tersebut, membawanya ke kamar, lalu memotretnya. Dengan iseng mengirimkan pesan,

_di sini belum pagi, mataharinya pergi :(_

**6.**

Chanyeol memang menemaninya syuting video klip solo, tetapi pada akhirnya, Wendy sibuk bersama para kru, membahas banyak hal, menanggapi berbagai masukan termasuk dari Wendy sendiri.

Chanyeol duduk bertopang dagu pada salah satu tempat duduk di kelas yang dipakai untuk syuting tersebut. Menatap jendela, dan awan di luar yang sudah siap-siap mengantar matahari tidur. Syuting sudah berjalan hampir seharian, dan belum juga selesai. Selain menyesuaikan setting seperti di skenario, banyak sekali hal yang harus dibahas di sela-sela syuting. Proyek ini begitu terburu-buru sekali. Entah sudah berapa kali san penata rias memperbarui riasan Wendy.

Wendy pasti capek. Chanyeol mengikuti gerak-gerik Wendy. Seorang kru memberinya minum. Jika bukan karena dedikasinya, Wendy pasti sudah minta waktu istirahat.

Chanyeol tidak marah Wendy hampir melupakan keberadaan dirinya di sini.

Yang membuatnya takut hanya satu; apakah perempuan itu ingat bahwa dia tidak perlu membuat sebuah kesempurnaan? Sempurna atau tidak, dirinya akan tetap berada di _sini_.

**7.**

Lehernya sakit berlama-lama mengamati gedung-gedung pencakar langit itu. Chanyeol menyerah. Namun Wendy tetap mengambil foto-foto.

“Sayang, _no offense_ ,” komentar Chanyeol, “tapi di mana-mana, gedung pencakar langit akan terlihat sama. Sudah berapa foto? Pencakar langit di Seoul pun akan terlihat mirip dengan yang di New York sini.”

Wendy cuma nyengir geli. “Aku memperbanyak memento.”

Chanyeol ingin menambah komentarnya, terkadang memento sendiri, ironisnya, adalah sesuatu yang terlupakan. Terabaikan bahwa kita pernah menaruhnya di kotak memori. Pada suatu saat nanti, yang kita tahu adalah ingatan samar-samar yang barangkali tak begitu penting lagi.

Namun Wendy, yang sering sekali menghargai hal-hal kecil, dia pasti punya pandangan yang berbeda.

“Aku suka melihat kota dari atas sana, tapi dari sini juga.”

Chanyeol tahu, Wendy pasti akan menyukai hal sesederhana mungkin jika itu memberinya nilai. “Apa bedanya di sini dan di sana?” tunjuk Chanyeol pada sebuah gedung secara acak.

“Banyak. Tapi satu persamaan yang nyata: manusia sama-sama terlihat kecil baik di sini maupun di sana.”

Lelaki itu memandang ke atas lagi, tak peduli pada lehernya yang masih pegal.

**8.**

Gulali yang Wendy beli hampir menyamai warna istana dan bebungaan di pohon di sekitarnya Chanyeol baru menyadari hal itu saat gula-gula tersebut sudah tinggal separuh.

Banyak pelancong lain yang juga menikmati musim semi di sekitar istana bersejarah itu. Chanyeol bersyukur atas kesibukan mereka mengagumi sekitar, dengan begitu mereka berdua tidak menjadi pusat perhatian dan tidak ada kamera yang terarah pada mereka berdua (sejauh yang disadarinya hingga saat ini).

Wendy menjumput gula-gula kapas itu, memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Pria itu mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkannya. Barangkali bahan-bahan dari gulali tersebut, atau mungkin warna-warna yang tersedia selain ini, yang telah habis pada saat dia membeli warna merah jambu pucat ini.

“Istana ini megah sekali, ya.”

Tebakan Chanyeol salah.

“Dikenang jutaan orang. Nama yang memiliki dan yang memeliharanya, juga yang merancangnya, tetap terjaga hingga banyak generasi setelahnya.”

Dan, sejauh ini, Chanyeol belum bisa menebak arahnya.

“Coba pikirkan. Betapa menyenangkan masih bisa hidup hingga bergenerasi-generasi begitu. Karya melampaui usia manusia biasa.” Dia menelengkan kepala ke arah Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu kagum akan cahaya pada matanya. “Betapa romantisnya hal itu. _Romantis_ dengan cara lain.”

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. “Kita juga pembuat karya.”

Pandangan Wendy bergerak menjauh sebentar. Senyumnya tak bisa diartikan Chanyeol. “Tapi ada milyaran lagu di dunia.”

“Dan ada jutaan istana di dunia.” Chanyeol merangkulnya. “Kita berada di salah satunya. Mengaguminya, bersama dengan ribuan orang lainnya hari ini. Kau pasti mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, kan?”

**9.**

Foto yang diambil Wendy bergoyang, barangkali karena Chanyeol yang berhenti mendadak gara-gara mobil di depannya. Namun perempuan itu sama sekali tidak marah.

“Jadinya bagus,” katanya, saat Chanyeol bilang _sori_ beberapa kali. “Aku suka sesuatu yang beda. Lampu jalanannya jadi seperti menyatu dengan lampu-lampu mobil.” Agak lama dia diam, kemudian meneruskan, “Hei, omong-omong soal lampu jalanan, seperti yang kulihat di sebuah film ... zaman dulu, di Inggris, ada orang yang bertugas khusus untuk memadamkan atau menyalakan lampu jalanan setiap harinya.”

“Sebelum listrik ditemukan?”

“Sebelum itu.”

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. “Masuk akal.”

“Sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dimengerti orang-orang zaman sekarang.” Wendy menurunkan ponsel dari hadapannya. “Apa yang dilakukan orang-orang yang bekerja untuk itu saat lampu listrik ditemukan? Mereka kan pasti kehilangan pekerjaan mereka.”

Chanyeol terdiam menanggapi pikiran Wendy. Betapa jauh idenya melayang, hingga ke dua abad ke belakang dan mencoba memosisikan diri dengan orang-orang yang bahkan takkan mengetahui keberadaan dirinya di masa yang akan datang. Bagaimana cara Wendy untuk tetap terhubung dengan orang-orang seperti itu?

“Tidak tahu,” jawab Chanyeol tanpa menutup-nutupi.

“Semoga mereka menemukan kebahagiaan.” Wendy tersenyum kecil, menganggap seakan-akan orang-orang seperti itu masih hidup, hanya berbeda dimensi tempat dengan dirinya. “Dan bukan kebahagiaan di pabrik-pabrik dengan jelaga hitam.”

“Sayang, itu sudah berabad-abad yang lalu.”

“Ya. Aku cuma menghibur diriku.” Wendy menyandarkan kepalanya. “Menyenangkan jika berpikir seperti itu.”

Kata-kata itu cuma membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin menyelam ke dalam kepala Wendy.

**10.**

Wendy mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang dirahasiakan. Wendy menutup mata Chanyeol di sepanjang perjalanan, dan perempuan itu menyetir dengan riang.

Begitu Wendy membukakan penutup matanya, mereka sudah berada di tepian sebuah sungai yang sunyi, yang dikelilingi semak dan pepohonan yang rimbun. Chanyeol tidak tahu di mana mereka berada.

“... Wow, Sayang? Ada tempat seperti ini?”

Wendy tersenyum sembari memeluk lehernya. “ _Happy anniversary, babe_!”

Chanyeol tergelak. “Masa?”

Wendy menjawil hidungnya. “Kau memang sering lupa tanggal belakangan ini, ya.” Kemudian, dia mencubitnya. “Sori cuma membawamu ke sini. Tidak bisa ke tempat-tempat yang menarik sekali di luar sana, _road trip_ , atau mungkin—”

“Hei, hei, hei, kenapa minta maaf?” Chanyeol membalas pelukannya. “Setiap kejutan adalah hal terbaik. Siapa yang bilang tempat ini tidak berkesan?”

**11.**

Dari jendela kamar pesanan mereka, laut dibingkai sebuah pohon yang bunganya sedang bersemi. Chanyeol bisa mengamati ombak datang dan pergi satu jam penuh tanpa beranjak. Harmoni ombak sedang damai, cuaca sedang baik, tidak ada angin yang terlalu buruk. Daun dari pohon di dekat jendela bergemerisik pelan, seperti sedang bercerita, dan gema ombak terdengar sayup-sayup.

Wendy menghampirinya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di hadapan jendela begini.

“Sebagus apa, sih?” Wendy menggeser Chanyeol sedikit. “Oh, _wow_.”

“Cantik, ya,” gumam Chanyeol, “ternyata aku masih cukup suka laut.”

“Laut punya ceritanya sendiri.” Wendy bersandar pada tubuh Chanyeol. “Tahu, tidak, kadang-kadang aku mendengar suaraku sendiri jika aku mendengarkan ombak lama-lama. Kedengarannya seperti ... ombak itu membuatku bisa menjernihkan kepalaku sendiri.”

Chanyeol menutup matanya, mencari celah-celah kosong di dalam pikiran, kemudian membiarkan suara ombak yang jauh itu menjadi jernih, lalu memasuki pikirannya. Suara-suara masih bermain-main di dalam kepalanya, tetapi Chanyeol mulai bisa memilah-milahnya dengan mudah, menyingkirkan yang tak perlu dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia bisa mendengar lagu yang belum pernah ia nyanyikan, ia bisa mendengarkan bacaan lirik yang asing.

Lalu, lama-lama.

 _Hei, aku sayang kamu_ , dalam suara jernih Wendy yang terbaik yang pernah ia dengar.

**12.**

_Jadi seperti ini pemandangan yang dilihat Wendy setiap hari?_

Dari jendela Wendy, awan pasti akan selalu terlihat. Ruangnya sempit saja, tetapi selalu bisa leluasa melihatnya berarak. Seperti memandangi sebuah film gerak lambat dari sini.

Ia terbangun saat hari sudah senja, dan Wendy tidak lagi di meja kerjanya. Laptopnya masih terbuka di atas sana, tetapi tidak menyala. Chanyeol berusaha menerjemahkan pukul berapa sekarang, tanpa menengok ke jam meja atau membuka ponselnya. Namun ia berakhir memandangi awan itu saja, yang hampir-hampir tidak membuat pergerakan. Memikirkan banyak hal dalam waktu singkat, yang berganti-ganti seperti kaleidoskop di dalam kepalanya.

“Hei. Sudah bangun, rupanya.” Wendy kembali datang ke meja kerja dengan secangkir teh. “Selamat sore.”

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman. Awan jadi bergerak lebih cepat, berarak berubah bentuk. Masih abstrak. Chanyeol kembali mendengar ketukan papan ketik dari meja kerja, yang sesekali disela suara menyeruput teh, lantas berganti nyanyian merdu yang pelan sesekali.

Awan membentuk gula-gula kapas raksasa. Nampaknya manis.

Nyanyian merdu lagi. Hanya disela seruput teh.

Kedamaian yang seperti ini jadi terasa manis sekali.

**13.**

Chanyeol pikir, Wendy punya semacam magnet untuk anak-anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja, di festival random yang mereka datangi begitu saja karena terlihat ramai dari tepi jalan, banyak anak yang menghampiri Wendy, barangkali karena senyuman malaikatnya. Atau karena Wendy mulai menyapa mereka dengan ramah, mereka langsung tertarik. Atau mungkin juga, karena hal magis yang Chanyeol tak mengerti, karena ia bukan anak kecil.

Wendy langsung mentraktir mereka semua gulali. Membagi-bagikannya pada semua anak secara adil, warnanya semuanya sama. Ia pikir, mereka semua akan pergi begitu saja setelah mendapatkan hadiah itu.

Ternyata tidak. Mereka sempat bermain-main lagi dengan Wendy, sebagian di antara mereka menggandeng tangan Wendy dan mereka bernyanyi bersama di dekat karosel.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng. Bagaimana ia bisa merasa cemburu pada hal ini?


	2. inamorata, dear.

**14.**

“Biar aku yang menyetir.”

Mereka berpandangan sebentar, lalu bertukar posisi. Chanyeol menuju ke sebelah kanan, dan Wendy dengan ringan membuka pintu pengemudi. Chanyeol pun melambaikan tangan pada ibu dan ayahnya di pintu rumah, “Kami pulang.”

Wendy memasang sabuk pengaman dengan cepat, kemudian membuka jendela di sisi Chanyeol. “Sampai jumpa, Pa, Ma!” Dia juga melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, Wendy pun menutup jendela, tetapi hanya separuh, sembari menyalakan mesin mobil.

Mawar-mawar ibunya tertutupi oleh kaca jendela yang masih penuh oleh titik-titik air. Mawar oranye. Senada dengan baju Wendy hari ini, yang ternyata tidak bisa mengundang kecerahan matahari pula. Chanyeol tersenyum untuk alasan yang tidak pasti.

Ibunya masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Chanyeol merasa hangat—hidupnya dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita yang menyenangkan. Ibunya, kakaknya, dan sekarang Wendy.

Mobil pun melaju pelan. Mawar-mawar oranye itu bergerak di luar. Titik-titik air juga berlomba di kaca.

Hujan masih turun, rintik-rintik. Wendy menyanyi di sampingnya. Ia sudah merindukan ibunya lagi—tetapi setidaknya masih ada Wendy bersamanya.

**15.**

Kelopak bunga sakura itu jatuh ke kepalanya, dan ia tidak sadar sampai Wendy menarik kaosnya pelan. “Menunduk, dong.” Wendy pun berjinjit mengambil kelopak itu.

“Kau bisa melihatnya,” canda Chanyeol.

Wendy mengerutkan hidungnya. “Ih.”

Pria itu mengacak rambut Wendy pelan.

“Dari tubuh yang pendek pun, aku bisa melihat banyak hal.” Wendy nyengir masam. “Atau, bukan aku yang pendek. Kau yang terlalu tinggi.”

Chanyeol menggandengnya. “Siapa yang peduli? Tubuhmu enak dipeluk-peluk karena mungil, dan aku bertaruh kau juga suka dengan tubuh tinggiku.”

Wendy tertawa kecil seraya membalas rangkulan Chanyeol pada pinggang pria itu.

**16.**

Pada sebuah kota, jalan-jalan punya nama dan artinya sendiri. Chanyeol sudah melewati jalan yang sama, pada musim-musim semi yang berbeda di sebuah kota kecil di Jepang ini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, di mana liburan ke Jepang adalah salah satu caranya untuk melarikan diri dan bertualang dalam keheningan.

Nama jalan, bukan sekadar nama yang disebut orang lokal. Jika dalam bahasa Wendy, _that’s the sense you get when you inhale deeply_. Atau, dalam bahasa singkat Chanyeol, apa yang terpikirkan saat seseorang menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Ini kali kedua Chanyeol mengajak Wendy ke tempat ini, pertama kalinya pada musim semi. Ia mengajak Wendy berjalan di antara pohon-pohon yang bunganya bermekaran, saat hampir semua orang sibuk berada di taman-taman atau ruang terbuka publik untuk menikmatinya sambil berkumpul.

“Apa yang kaulihat?” tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Wendy, masih menutup mata, menjawab ringan, “Kelinci kecil.”

Chanyeol tidak mengerti korelasinya, tetapi baginya, imajinasi lebih besar daripada sekadar logika. Giliran ia yang menutup mata, “Aku ... aku melihat merpati.”

“Jalan Kelinci bagiku,” sahut Wendy, “dan Jalan Merpati untukmu.”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. “Aku tidak tahu apakah orang lokal akan menyukai selera penamaan kita.”

“Entahlah.” Wendy mengangkat bahu. “Aku melihat kelinci mungkin karena warna bunganya, yang putih-putih begini, mengingatkanku pada kelinci.” Dia menelengkan kepala ke arah Chanyeol. “Dan bagimu, merpati. Suci.” Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, tetapi tidak menutup matanya. “Aku suka caramu menentukan sebuah nama seperti ini, Sayang. Betapa kayanya dunia jika kita melihat banyak hal di setiap jalan yang kita singgahi.”

**17.**

Wendy tampaknya tidak marah pada Chanyeol—setidaknya terlihat seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak melihat prediksi cuaca, sehingga ketika mereka tiba di pantai tersebut, cuaca sangat jelek dan para wisatawan juga undur diri dari pesisir.

Batas antara awan dan lautan hampir-hampir tidak tampak. Horison begitu gelap, angin membuat rambut Wendy berantakan. Chanyeol sudah tiga kali minta maaf.

“Kurasa,” Wendy berpikir mungkin dia harus mengatakan sesuatu agar Chanyeol berhenti menyalahkan keteledoran kecilnya, “ada hal yang tidak bisa orang-orang lihat saat pantai sedang mendung begini.”

Chanyeol sudah sering sekali mencoba memakai kacamata Wendy untuk melihat dunia. Namun selalu gagal. Ada bagian dari pikirannya yang selalu tidak pernah dimengerti Chanyeol. Pikiran Wendy berlari dari satu arena ke arena yang lain dengan caranya sendiri, melompat dari satu tebing ke tebing lain dengan sayap yang tak pernah bisa Chanyeol buat untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Apa itu?”

“Lihat. Betapa dekat kita dengan langit.”

Mereka berhenti di suatu titik, ombak mencium jari-jari kaki mereka. Mendung, di mata Chanyeol, siap runtuh kapan saja, bahkan kelihatannya bisa menelan laut dan langsung mengubahnya menjadi badai sekarang juga. Mereka dan gumpalan awan seakan-akan cuma sejengkal jauhnya, jika Chanyeol memosisikan dirinya sekian meter di depan sana, pada horison.

Wendy tidak membicarakannya lagi. Chanyeol masih berusaha menggalinya.

Hujan pun turun. Perlahan-lahan, tetapi pasti. Wendy menadahkan tangannya. Chanyeol menghela napas, lantas melepaskan jaketnya, meletakkannya ke kepala Wendy, merangkulnya, mengajaknya menuju bungalo terdekat.

Langit menjadi jauh untuk mereka.

**18.**

“Ada banyak cara untuk merayakan hidup.” Begitu kata Wendy, sambil memutar-mutar setangkai bunga kecil kuning di antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Sebuah kapal kecil melintasi laut, begitu pelan, air tak terganggu oleh pergerakannya.

Chanyeol bertopang dagu pada bingkai jendela, ia masih memakai _airpod_ , tetapi mematikan lagunya. “Salah satunya dengan?”

Wendy menoleh. Mereka bertatapan, seperti di kali pertama mereka mengakui pada diri masing-masing bahwa mereka _memang_ jatuh cinta. Senyuman simpulnya mengatakan banyak hal, tatapannya berkata lebih dari sekadar apa yang tampak. Chanyeol berani bertaruh bahwa ada banyak sekali narasi yang berlomba di kepala Wendy.

Namun hanya satu kata yang berhasil muncul, tetapi cukup untuk mewakili segalanya.

“Mencintai.”

**19.**

Wendy berada di antara bunga-bunga putih. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke antara bebungaan yang masih segar, dan Chanyeol menatapnya dari balik lensa.

Ia memutuskan, objek-objek pertamanya dari kamera yang baru ia beli ini haruslah Wendy seorang. Maka di sinilah mereka, di sebuah taman yang jauh sekali dari Seoul, dan jika perintah dari GPS bisa bicara, barangkali dia akan membentak bosan pada mereka dua yang senang sekali mengambil banyak jalan memutar.

“Mungkin suatu saat kau bisa jadi fotografer,” komentar Wendy, “dan membuat majalahmu sendiri. Orang-orang pasti akan menyukainya. Majalah dari Park Chanyeol? Banyak yang berani bayar mahal untuk itu.”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. “Majalah itu cuma untuk diriku sendiri. Banyak kritikus pasti akan bosan melihatnya.”

“Kenapa?”

“Isinya cuma dirimu.”

**20.**

Tetap saja, Chanyeol menganggap tempat ini sebagai titik di tengah-tengah negeri antah-berantah.

Sebuah motel di jantung gurun Amerika Serikat, Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan akan bisa berada di tempat ini. Bagaimana pun juga, ini ide Wendy, karena satu minggu di Toronto ternyata cukup membuatnya bosan.

Malam itu begitu panas, Chanyeol tidak betah berada di dalam kamar motel yang sempit. Ia keluar, saat Wendy sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca inti dari cerita buku Jules Verne.

Di belakang motel tersebut, ada sebuah lapangan basket yang dikurung oleh pagar kawat tinggi, beberapa rumah yang sepi berada di baliknya. Sisanya, adalah gurun yang tak berbatas. Bola basket yang berdebu tersudut, berada di dekat alat-alat kebersihan yang tampaknya tak pernah disentuh berbulan-bulan. Chanyeol memantul-mantulkannya—masih terasa nyaman untuk dipakai, walau mungkin tambahan angin sedikit akan lebih membantu.

Ia masih bisa melakukannya; beberapa tembakan dari setengah luas lapangan, atau posisi _three point_. Tidak buruk, pikirnya.

“Hei.”

Bola memantul begitu saja di tengah lapangan, tembakan Chanyeol meleset.

“Tidak ajak-ajak, ya.”

Chanyeol nyengir. “Ternyata seseorang bosan dengan bukunya.”

Wendy melangkah ke tengah lapangan, meraih bola tersebut. Melakukan pemanasan dengan men- _dribble_ bola tersebut dengan ringan. Kemudian, menembakkan ke ring.

“Bukan begitu caranya, Sayang.” Chanyeol mengambil bola tersebut, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Wendy. Ia kemudian berdiri di belakang perempuan itu. “Sini kuajari.”

“Oh, ini akan berlangsung lama.”

“Kita bisa bermain sampai pagi, kalau kau mau,” jawab Chanyeol santai. “Kita butuh hal-hal seperti ini, sesekali.”

“Hmmmm.”

Chanyeol menunduk, hingga kepalanya hampir sejajar dengan kepala Wendy, kemudian membenarkan cara Wendy memegang bolanya. “Karena romantis bukan cuma soal ciuman, kan?”

**21.**

Bangunan-bangunan di hadapan sana seperti bersatu dengan pegunungan. Namun, mereka tetap terlihat kesepian. Sunyi di tengah senja. Jalanan lengang, senja menggantung bosan di batas horison. Lampu jalanan belum menyala. Bagaimana pun juga, ini cuma suatu senja biasa yang terjadi tiga ratus enam puluh lima kali setahun. Hanya karena mereka berdua sedang berlibur di tempat ini, yang begitu jauh dari rumah, tidak berarti suatu sore harus berbeda dari biasanya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari jendela, merasa bahwa berdiri di situ tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Di belakangnya, Wendy duduk di tepian tempat tidur, menutup buku yang dibawanya dari Seoul. Dia menandai halaman terakhir yang dia baca, sekitar dua pertiga dari jumlah halamannya.

Wendy mengamati bagian yang dibatasi itu. Chanyeol selalu hafal kebiasaan Wendy yang satu itu. Suatu kali, ia pernah menanyakannya. _Soalnya, cara menjalani hidupku itu seperti ini. Aku akan berhenti pada satu titik, misalnya karena terkagum-kagum pada sesuatu, atau bosan, lalu melihat sudah seberapa jauh aku berjalan_.

Lelaki itu bertanya-tanya, apakah Wendy sedang bosan, atau ada kalimat yang membuatnya terpana di dalam sana?

“Sayang.”

“Hmmm?”

“Jalan-jalan di bawah, yuk.”

“Apakah langitnya sedang bagus?”

Chanyeol tidak bohong, “Iya.”

“Yuk.”

“Tapi, di bawah sepi sekali.”

“Biar saja. Yang penting langitnya bagus. Aku sedang ingin melihat langit. Buku itu bilang sesuatu yang menakjubkan tentang langit senja. Aku juga ingin mencarinya di dunia nyata.” Wendy pun menggandengnya.

**22.**

Bunga matahari pertama yang mekar di balkon apartemen Wendy menjadi hadiah Hari Valentine perempuan itu pada Chanyeol.

“Kukira kau akan membeli ... hmm, semacam cokelat dan benda-benda warna pink untukku,” canda Chanyeol, “karena, yeah, kau tahu, aku tidak keberatan memakai warna pink.”

“Dan membuat perayaan hari kasih sayang yang sama seperti jutaan orang lainnya? _Oh God_ , Park Chanyeol, kita bisa membuat pesta kita sendiri. Dan juga, bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa aku seperti bunga matahari? _My little sunshine, little sunflower_? Aku ingin hari spesial kita berhubungan dengan itu.”

**23.**

Wendy masih sibuk bersama salah seorang rekannya di telepon. Seminggu ini, mereka bepergian separuhnya adalah untuk bekerja, dan seringkali Wendy disibukkan oleh telepon-telepon dari orang-orang yang membutuhkan sarannya.

Kantor yang mereka datangi memiliki sebuah atap yang berhadapan langsung dengan matahari terbenam. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Chanyeol bosan menunggui Wendy di lobi, menantinya bolak-balik dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain, mengikuti beberapa rapat, dan menemui beberapa komposer yang membutuhkan kontribusinya. Hingga akhirnya, saat kantor itu agak sepi dan mereka hanya perlu menunggu dua orang lagi yang akan datang setelah petang, Chanyeol menuju lantai teratas.

Matahari sudah bersembunyi di balik gedung-gedung, sepertinya tidak ingin pamit dengan kentara. Air pada danau itu tenang, warnanya malah hampir menyamai gedung-gedung yang dingin itu.

Dan, hari ini akan berakhir begitu saja. Hari lain lagi di mana dunia berjalan dengan dinginnya, kaku pada sebagian besar manusia yang terjebak dalam rutinitas. Chanyeol merasa jadi bagian dari itu.

Namun jika rutinitas membosankan, berlari juga terkadang melelahkan. Seseorang bisa melarikan diri dan mencari ruang baru, tetapi hidup tetaplah harus berjalan dengan rutinitas. Rutinitas adalah roda.

“Sayang.” Wendy tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya, menyentuh punggungnya. “Makan dulu, yuk. Sori sibuk terus dari pagi. Kau cuma menemaniku—setelah ini kau boleh jalan-jalan sendiri, kok, sampai aku selesai. Tidak perlu menunggu sampai malam.”

Hal itu begitu menggoda. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin sendiri. Kesendirian hanya akan menjebaknya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Wendy menyambutnya, menggenggamnya tangannya tanpa pertanyaan.

“Ayo, makan. Setelahnya kutemani sampai malam.”

“Tapi ... kenapa?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya.”

**24.**

“Yang menyenangkan dari menatap dunia dari sini adalah,” ucap Wendy, dengan santai menggoyangkan kakinya sambil makan es krim di atap, “kita seolah-olah punya kota bagian atas untuk kita sendiri. Biar saja kesibukan di bawah sana milik orang-orang.”

“Tapi sepertinya lebih menyenangkan di bawah sana, Sayang,” Chanyeol cuma berusaha mengujinya, “keramaian ada di bawah sana.”

“Orang-orang kota juga butuh kesunyian. Gedung-gedung yang dingin itu jawabannya. Kalau berada di keramaian terus-terusan, aku takut aku bisa tertelan. Sesekali aku harus berada di sini.”

**25.**

Balon-balon dari sabun itu mengudara, meninggi sedikit, lalu hilang. Efemeral. Chanyeol belum sempat menyentuh satu balon yang sudah menjadi favoritnya karena warna-warna pelangi pada permukannya, balon itu sudah menghilang saja.

Namun Wendy terus-menerus meniupnya, bersama puluhan, atau ratusan anak lainnya yang bersenang-senang di area publik pada pertengahan musim panas ini. Wendy dengan mudah membaur dengan anak-anak, meniup balon bersama, sesekali mengajak mereka bernyanyi.

Chanyeol banyak membuat video, banyak meminta Wendy untuk berakting natural dan akan menjadikan video ini hal yang paling disukainya dari Wendy.

Wendy benar-benar seperti peri. Jika Chanyeol bilang begitu, mungkin Wendy akan protes dengan jenaka bahwa dia adalah _Wendy_ dan bukan Tinkerbell.

Ia tentu akan bilang, _ya sudah, yang jelas, di duniaku, Wendy tetap seorang peri_.

**26.**

Kabut masih belum naik, Wendy merapatkan mantelnya saat berjalan di antara bunga-bunga. Ia mengarungi semak-semak, batang-batang kering tunduk di bawah kakinya. Sebagian dari tanaman-tanaman kecil melekat di celana jinsnya. Di depan sana, cahaya matahari yang baru menyembul ditutupi kabut, membuatnya menjadi berwarna seperti merah jambu. Chanyeol melingkarkan syal yang dari awal hanya disampirkan begitu saja di lehernya.

“Di sini cocok?”

“Ya, bagus!” fotografer mereka menjawab dari kejauhan sambil mengacungkan jempol. “Sempurna. Sekarang, gaya natural, Wendy-sshi, kau melihat ke arah sini, Chanyeol-sshi, ke sana, ya!” dia mengarahkan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

Dingin sekali, memang benar. Namun, pemotretan perdana bersama Wendy? Ini akan jadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

**27.**

Wendy menenggelamkan diri di semak-semak. Bagi Chanyeol, dia terlihat seperti seorang peri yang sedang membagi-bagikan serbuknya pada bebungaan.

Dia mengambil bunga warna putih, kecil-kecil, lalu menatapnya lama-lama. “Sayang,” panggilnya.

“Hm?”

Sekarang, di mata Chanyeol, dia terlihat seperti Wendy Darling yang baru tahu dia bisa terbang setelah diajari Peter. “Pernah berpikir, tidak, bahwa hidup kita bisa berubah jauh hanya dengan satu belokan pada satu titik yang tepat?”

“Misalnya ... jika aku menolak untuk datang saat dipanggil setelah audisi?”

“Aku baru mau menyuarakan hal itu.” Wendy menyapukan bunga kecil tersebut ke pipi Chanyeol. “Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak ikut audisi, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu. Aku mungkin hanya akan melihatmu di TV.”

“Dan jika aku tidak ikut audisi, maka kita hanya akan tetap jadi orang biasa.”

“Mungkin kita harus hati-hati pada setiap belokan yang kita buat.”

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu menutup mata. Menikmati aroma embun yang bercampur dengan parfum Wendy.

Ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat langit-langit kamar yang samar, hanya dengan penerangan seadanya dari lampu tidur. Wendy memunggunginya.

Di antara mereka, ada setangkai bunga putih kecil.

**28.**

Ini senja pertamanya di Vegas. Wendy mengajaknya menjauh dari ingar-bingar kota, menuju sebuah tempat yang membuatnya leluasa menatap langit. Dua pesawat membentuk pola asap silang pada langit. Sisa-sisa cahaya sudah menepi, memberi ruang untuk lampu jalanan bersinar.

Mata Chanyeol masih terasa silau gara-gara neon di berbagai toko dan tempat berjudi di sekeliling jalanan, yang bahkan pada siang hari pun membuat kepalanya penuh.

Wendy masih berada di kursi pengemudi ketika Chanyeol membuka pintunya.

“Tidak turun, Sayang?”

“Duluan saja.” Wendy mengedikkan dagu.

Chanyeol menutup pintunya, walaupun berakhir tanpa bunyi. Ia mengatur kursinya sehingga ia bisa setengah berbaring.

“Vegas _berisik_ sekali.”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. “Itu baru siang hari. Bagaimana malamnya?”

“Aku tidak menyangka sampai semengerikan itu.” Wendy tersenyum kecil. “Kukira, dengan hidup di dunia showbiz, aku akan terbiasa dengan itu semua.”

“Nyatanya tidak.” Chanyeol menyilangkan tangan di balik kepalanya. “Aku lebih suka lembur di studioku.”

“Aku lebih suka di kamar yang tenang, jauh di lantai dua puluh, kalau perlu.”

“Kita masih manusia-manusia yang butuh ketenangan, eh?”

Wendy tak langsung menjawab. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada setir, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang mengantuk, “Kita perlu istirahat dari cahaya-cahaya panggung dan suara-suara. Banyak istirahat.”

**29.**

Musim gugur sudah menanggalkan lembar-lembar terakhirnya. Pohon-pohon pinus di seberang jalan perumahan Wendy sudah siap untuk tidur berselimut salju. Chanyeol sudah melihat bulir-bulir halus jatuh pada hujan tadi malam, tetapi ia masih kurang yakin. Ia masih memberi kesempatan pada musim gugur untuk memberi memori-memori terakhir.

Di luar sana, Wendy sedang bicara dengan seorang tetangga. Chanyeol melihatnya dari jendela ruang tengah. Wendy terlihat hanya seperti sebuah siluet. Chanyeol dapat membedakannya dari si tetangga dari rambutnya yang dicepol tinggi, meninggalkan anak-anak rambut yang berantakan di sekitar tengkuknya. Ia menyeruput cokelat panasnya, musik jazz masih mengalun dari gramofon antik di sudut ruangan; barang kesukaan ayah Wendy yang sengaja ditinggalkan di tempat ini.

Ia agak rindu bernyanyi. Sesekali dia mengikuti lirik yang dapat ia nyanyikan. Lagu ini mengingatkannya pada satu hal yang paling menyenangkan, di kali pertama ia datang ke Kanada bersama Wendy, lagu ini adalah yang terakhir kali diputar di daftar putar _entertainment on-board_ di pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Lagu ini menjadi memori yang khas untuk Chanyeol; seperti sebuah gerbang. Gerbang yang membukakan jalur baru untuk hidupnya.

Wendy kembali ke rumah, sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol di ruang tengah. Dia turut menyanyi, tepat ketika lagu itu selesai dan berganti. Wendy langsung menaiki tangga.

Chanyeol mengikuti gerak-gerik Wendy sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu kamar di atas sana.

Hidup memang seringkali mengejutkan; hanya karena satu orang, satu lagu, hidup yang lain bisa berubah. Dalam menulis lembaran hidupnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ketika membalik satu lembaran, bisa terbuka sebuah buku yang lain.

Barangkali Wendy memang seorang peri. Serbuknya magis.

**30.**

Langit terlihat seperti gula kapas meski senja sudah meninggalkan ekor-ekor cahaya. Chanyeol sengaja berhenti pada satu titik dengan begitu hati-hati, Wendy tertidur di bangku penumpang dan tampak nyenyak sekali.

Perempuan itu terdengar bergumam, kata-katanya tidak jelas, antara bahasa Korea dan Inggris dan barangkali sesekali disela Prancis; karena Chanyeol tak begitu memahaminya. 

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang ke berbagai hal. Lampu-lampu jalanan terlihat seperti serbuk _sprinkles_ ; _crystal sugar_ di atas gula-gula kapas.

“ _Yeah, sugar ... my dear. Yeah, he is. Chanyeol Park, my sugar. He is._ ”

Pria itu tergelak. Lantas, ia meneruskan perjalanan mereka.


	3. two of us, dear.

**31.**

Banyak hobi Wendy yang hanya berjalan singkat, Chanyeol tidak mengira bahwa perempuan itu juga bisa cepat bosan untuk hal-hal tertentu.

Hobinya mengumpulkan bunga segar, menyatukan berbagai warna dan jenis dalam satu pot, ia kira hanya bakal bertahan sebentar.

Namun Chanyeol salah. Tiga minggu setelah tidak bertemu, gara-gara tur keliling Asia dan sedikit bagian Eropa, Chanyeol menemukan Wendy masih menggeluti hobi yang sama. Ketika Chanyeol pulang, mengendap-endap memasuki dapur dan meninggalkan tiga kopernya di ruang tengah, ia mendapati Wendy sedang mencuci bunga-bunga segar yang ia potong-potong tangkainya.

Chanyeol menciumnya langsung di depan bak cuci, tiga minggu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Wendy beraroma mawar, sedikit jasmin, dan Chanyeol merasakan jari yang ditutupi plester luka, yang menjamah pipinya. Barangkali karena duri mawar, atau pisau, atau mungkin gara-gara gunting.

“ _Welcome home, Darling_.”

**32.**

Jalan ini akan berakhir di pelabuhan, begitu yang dikatakan peta di ponsel mereka. Sayang sekali, hari sudah gelap, dan mereka terlalu terlambat untuk menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Wendy bilang dia ingat adegan-adegan dan setting di salah satu buku milik Haruki Murakami. Sebuah tempat yang jauh dari kota, sebuah pelabuhan, yang bagi Wendy setelah membacanya membuatnya mendapatkan kesan seperti kedamaian di tengah gejolak. Katanya lagi, seperti berada di dalam perahu, dengan nyaman menikmati hidup dengan makanan yang cukup, tetapi ombak sedang mengombang-ambingkan perahu tersebut.

“Pelan-pelan saja, Sayang.”

“Jalannya licin. Iya, tahu,” jawab Chanyeol ringan.

“Bukan itu.”

Chanyeol melirik. Jarum penunjuk kecepatan menurun pelan-pelan.

“Seperti dalam perahu. Bersantailah. Pelabuhannya akan tetap berada di sana. Kita sudah terlalu terlambat untuk matahari terbenam ... jadi lebih baik kita nikmati malam saja di sana.”

**33.**

“Dulu, waktu kecil, aku percaya, setiap pagi ada seorang peri yang membangunkan semua bunga matahari.”

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum kecil. “Saat masih gelap, mereka bangun duluan, lalu berbisik pada bunga matahari, begitu?”

“Kurang lebih.” Wendy menyusuri jalan di antara bunga-bunga. “Aku percaya peri sampai usiaku sembilan tahun.”

Chanyeol berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya. “Setelahnya?”

“Kadang-kadang aku mengingat banyak fantasi masa kecilku sambil menganggapnya konyol.”

Lelaki itu tertawa.

“Tapi tanpa fantasi-fantasi seperti itu, kurasa kita tidak bisa jadi orang dewasa yang kreatif. Yang seperti itu adalah jembatan.”

“Hmmmm.” Chanyeol meraih tangan Wendy. Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan. “Kau berhenti percaya pada peri-peri sampai umur sembilan tahun, ya.”

“Iya. Kau pernah percaya dengan hal-hal begitu? Kakakmu mungkin sering bicara hal-hal seperti itu di depanmu?”

Chanyeol diam sebentar. “Kalau kubilang aku masih percaya hal-hal seperti itu sampai sekarang, bagaimana?”

“Oh, itu hakmu. Tidak ada larangan bagi orang-orang dewasa untuk memiliki fantasi anak kecil. Hal-hal seperti itu adalah penyeimbang untuk dunia kita yang sudah rumit sekali.” Wendy mengangguk-angguk, dia mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka berdua yang bertaut. “Peri seperti apa yang kau percayai?”

“Namanya Wendy Shon.”

**34.**

Entah bagaimana, awan membentuk dirinya sedemikian rupa sehingga mirip seperti sebuah jalur susu. _Milky Way_. Jalur yang bagi orang-orang dahulu adalah jalan menuju kehidupan yang lain.

Wendy nampaknya juga mengamati hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Kepalanya terus-terusan mendongak. Tak lama kemudian, dia memanggil. “Hey, Sayang. Apa yang banyak orang-orang pikirkan saat melihat awan-awan begitu lama seperti ini, kira-kira?”

Chanyeol kembali melamun menghadap ke atas. “Entahlah. Mungkin masa depan? Mengkhayal tentang banyak hal yang akan datang.”

“Hmmm.” Wendy mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas lututnya yang ditekuk. “Kenapa orang-orang senang memikirkan hal yang jauh sekali di depan? Sampai-sampai, banyak yang harus menyadarkan, bahwa sebaiknya kita hidup di saat ini saja. Jangan pikirkan masa depan yang jauh. _Live in the moment_. Jika melihat terlalu jauh ke depan, kita jadi lupa apa yang harus kita nikmati sekarang.”

Chanyeol berusaha mengingat-ingat buku apa yang sekarang Wendy baca, atau baru dia selesaikan. Ada dua buku di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka, lalu beberapa di atas meja kerjanya, dan satu di studio mereka berdua. Buku-buku itu pasti memengaruhi bicaranya kali ini. Apakah Andersen? Atau Elizabeth Gilbert? Atau mungkin Gaarder?

Di sampingnya, Wendy tersenyum kecil. “Sebenarnya, hal-hal seperti itu sulit dihindari. Manusia selalu memikirkan masa depan ... karena banyak sekali di antara kita yang bisa hidup karena tujuan-tujuan, dan khayalan akan impian yang tercapai itulah yang membuat mereka terus berjuang.”

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. Baginya, semakin lama, Wendy semakin terasa seperti sepaket kisah asmara dengan sebundel kisah kehidupan di dalam kepalanya.

**35.**

Chanyeol memastikan dia telah mengunci truk yang barusan mereka pakai itu. Wendy sudah berjalan ke teras sambil mencangklong ranselnya. Truk itu sekarang kotor sekali, penuh catatan perjalanan yang abstrak.

Ini senja setelah lima belas hari meninggalkan rumah. Chanyeol mengernyit mendapati dedaunan yang berserakan di sekeliling halaman. Wendy tampak cuek saja pada hal itu.

“Berantakan sekali,” komentar Chanyeol sambil melepas sepatunya.

“Biarkan saja dulu.” Wendy masuk ke rumah dengan santai. Chanyeol mengernyit, padahal biasanya dialah yang paling peduli soal kebersihan.

“Tumben, Sayang.”

“Ada banyak ide _post-travel_ di kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi.”

“Apakah itu lagu?”

“Tentu saja.” Wendy berbalik menghadapnya, berjalan mundur dengan riang. “Karena yang bisa menulis lirik, kan bukan cuma kamu.”

“Apakah kita bisa duet kali ini?”

“ _That’s my dream, babe._ ”

“Oh, Wendy Shon, setelah impianmu jalan-jalan tercapai, kau masih punya mimpi lagi?”

Wendy berhenti mendadak, membuat Chanyeol juga mengerem langkahnya. Sekarang jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti satu sama lain. “Tentu saja, Chanyeol Park, manusia hidup dari mimpi-mimpi, kan?”

**36.**

Wendy selalu senang mengujinya. “Menurutmu, apa yang membuat senja California menyenangkan?”

Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya dari kertas bekas struk pembelian yang diisi oleh potongan-potongan lirik yang dipikirkannya sejak mengantre di _drive thru_ tadi siang. Chanyeol ingin menjawab kesunyian, tetapi itu bukan sesuatu yang mereka hadapi sekarang. Ia menyebutnya kesunyian karena tak ada cahaya panggung dan keriangan yang melingkupi mereka. Ia bisa menikmati privasi di sini. Namun bukan berarti hal itu adalah jawaban yang tepat.

 _Kau_. Itu terlalu klise. Ini bukan drama picisan. Buat apa?

Chanyeol kira Wendy akan menjawabnya. Ia menantikannya. Namun Wendy santai saja, lalu bernyanyi, membuat hal barusan berlalu begitu saja. Menguap seperti tidak pernah ada. Tanpa jejak. Dia begitu santai, seakan-akan bagi hidupnya, tak semua misteri perlu dijawab.

Chanyeol kembali menulis,

_lady, mysterious lady,_   
_love from your lips,_   
_marking my memory_   
_like a seraph’s kiss._

**37.**

Chanyeol menghentikan mobil mereka di dekat sebuah ladang. Wendy dengan riang melompat keluar mobil, kemudian Chanyeol mendengar teriakan gembiranya.

Begitu Chanyeol keluar, Wendy sudah berada di bak belakang mobil _off-road_ tersebut, berdiri menghadap pelangi dan mengambil foto. _Lincah sekali_ , pikir Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-geleng. Ia cuma bersandar pada bak sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

“Tidak pernah bosan pada pelangi?”

“ _Oh God_ , ada yang pernah, ya?” Wendy lantas menoleh cepat, “Atau, orang itu adalah kau, Sayang?”

Chanyeol cuma menjulurkan lidah. Sesaat kemudian, ia juga melompat ke bak, lalu duduk di atas mobil, berjuntai kaki menghadap pelangi tersebut. Wendy menghabiskan waktu mengamati pelangi, mengambil foto, mengamati lagi, berulang-ulang seperti tak pernah habis.

“Kenapa, sih, tidak pernah bosan pada pelangi?”

“Pelangi adalah kesenangan tanpa batas!” Wendy berteriak riang lagi, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Oh, Chanyeol tidak keberatan.

**38.**

Mereka baru mendengar kabar itu satu jam yang lalu. Wendy, di sisinya, ketika menerima telepon, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Wendy hampir-hampir tidak ingat siapa _perempuan itu_.

Namun, katanya, dia begitu menyukai Wendy. Dia penggemar berat Wendy, dan menyesal mengapa saat sekolah dulu tidak mencoba untuk berteman dengannya.

Chanyeol memandang Wendy yang masih menatap kosong.

“Aku—aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa.”

Dan sekarang, permintaan khusus dari perempuan itu adalah, dia ingin idolanya, Wendy, yang sekarang sering berada di satu kota dengannya, menuliskan _epitaph_ untuknya.

Bus berlalu di hadapan mereka. Chanyeol merasa ngeri dengan cuaca musim dingin Toronto yang cukup ekstrem belakangan ini, padahal harusnya masih masa musim gugur.

Kehilangan tak pernah menyenangkan; meski Wendy tak begitu mengenalnya. Chanyeol bisa mengerti posisi dan perasaan perempuan itu. Wendy, yang hatinya sehalus kapas, begitu perasa dan sensitif. Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat tatapan kosongnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Wendy bergumam, _rest among the stars. sing with the angels._

Chanyeol merangkulnya.

**39.**

Chanyeol selalu mendapat kesan akan kehidupan yang berbeda setiap kali melihat pohon palem-paleman. Banyak hal yang berkorelasi dengan itu. Syuting lagunya di suatu tempat di Amerika, liburan-liburannya, nyanyian Wendy, pemotretan, liburan bersama Wendy, perjalanan bersama Wendy—Wendy lagi, Wendy lagi.

Hari jadi mereka pada penghujung musim panas yang lembap itu dirayakan dengan dua _cone_ es krim di sebuah alun-alun terbuka publik. Wendy baru tiba dari Korea, dan ia baru mendarat dari Jepang. Bertemu di satu titik yang tak begitu jauh dari samudera yang tenang— _Pasifik_ ; _pacify_ , dari sifat tenang itulah nama sang samudera berasal—dan Chanyeol merasa seperti menjadi individu yang berbeda.

Wendy mengambil rasa cokelat dan pisang, memakannya dengan riang. Kantong matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Wajah lelahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan, selezat apapun es krim tersebut.

“Sebenarnya, kita bisa merayakannya lewat _video call_.”

Wendy cuma tersenyum. “Kalau sempat bertemu, kenapa tidak?”

“Yaaa ... bukannya aku tidak senang dengan pertemuan ini, sih.”

“Kan?” Wendy nyengir ke arahnya, seolah-olah bilang, _aku benar, kan?_ Lalu dia bersandar ke lengan Chanyeol. “Es krim, _West Coast_ , orang terbaik. Katanya, itu adalah masa-masa terbaik hidup. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan.”

**40.**

Chanyeol pernah mendengar suatu perkataan, langit pada musim gugur, begitu seringnya berubah, sampai-sampai tidak bisa ditebak.

Namun, baginya, sesekali hal itu adalah kemujuran. Terkadang, langit bisa terlihat begitu indah, hingga keluar pada sore hari di musim gugur bukanlah suatu kerugian. Langit bisa berwarna sedemikian menariknya, atau begitu mendung sampai-sampai yang bisa dikenali cuma warna kelabu.

Sore ini, warna lembayung membuat pohon-pohon kering di bukit yang landai itu seperti berdaun ungu dengan sedikit corak merah jambu. Chanyeol ingin sekali membaginya dengan Wendy, atau barang memotretnya beberapa kali untuk diperlihatkan—tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Wendy di pangkuannya.

Wendy sedang tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya. Barangkali mimpinya indah sekali.

Chanyeol pada akhirnya hanya menikmati pemandangan itu sendiri. Mungkin, ia menebak, mimpi Wendy malah jauh lebih indah daripada sekadar sore musim gugur seperti ini.

**41.**

Gedung-gedung menjulang, berdiri di latar belakang. Berkilat seperti cincin yang berada di jari manis mereka. Wendy mengangkat jarinya, jari Chanyeol, lalu membandingkan. Dia tersenyum mendapati tangannya yang begitu kecil dibanding tangan Chanyeol.

“Warna ini bagus juga. Ah, thanks sudah meyakinkanku, Sayang.”

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. “Ini akan mengingatkan kita dari mana kita berasal.”

Wendy mengangkat alisnya. “Itu?” tunjuknya pada kota yang malah semakin hidup saja seiring senja menjelang.

“Tentu saja. Kita bertemu di kehidupan yang _semacam itu_ , kan?”

**42.**

Semak mawar di halaman belakang menjadi sangat tinggi, dua bulan setelah mereka tinggalkan. Wendy bahkan bisa tenggelam di dalamnya.

“Kita harus sering-sering ke sini, rupanya.”

Sebenarnya mereka bisa minta tolong ibu Wendy. Mama tentu akan sangat senang merawat kebun rumah putrinya yang masih berada di kota yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua, yang tinggal di seberang benua, tidak bisa terus-terusan mengurus hal-hal seperti ini.

“Tapi, begini juga menarik.” Wendy tertawa renyah dari posisinya di antara semak-semak mawar tersebut. Duri-duri mawar menusuknya, tetapi dia malah geli. “Oke, aku mulai punya ide untuk pemotretan. Apa kita harus memanggil fotografer?”

“Bukankah itu menyakitkan?” Chanyeol mengernyit. “Dan ... gatal?”

Wendy menggeleng. “Sungguh, ini menyenangkan! Peri semak mawar! Ini konsep yang bagus! Kita bisa mengajukannya ke tim kreatif!”

Chanyeol termenung sejenak. Wendy ... tidak salah juga.

**43.**

Di dekat pintu garasi rumah keluarga Shon, yang berada di area suburban Toronto, ada sebuah bunga matahari. Wendy bilang, bunga matahari itu tumbuh begitu saja. Liar. Namun, sayang untuk dibuang. Maka, berdirilah di sana, bunga matahari yang seorang diri.

Di halaman belakang, keluarga Shon sedang sibuk berkebun. Chanyeol, yang baru kembali dari toilet, mengamati mereka semua. Wendy, kakaknya, Papa, Mama. Papa menyekop tanah, menggemburkannya. Mama membagi-bagi tanah untuk pot-pot kecil. Wendy dan kakaknya mengurusi bunga-bunga.

Sambil memasang sarung tangannya, Chanyeol tersenyum. Dirinya adalah bagian dari orang-orang itu, mereka semua menerimanya, tetapi tidak berarti ia tidak merasa _berbeda_ sama sekali.

Ia menoleh pada bunga matahari tersebut. Sendirian, tetapi berada di lingkungan yang nyaman. Yang membiarkannya untuk hidup, tetap merawatnya. Mencintainya.

Memang kurang adil membandingkan kehidupannya yang kompleks dengan sosok bunga matahari yang bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata tentang keadaan dirinya sendiri, tetapi bagi Chanyeol, bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar salah.

“Sayang, bisa minta tolong ambilkan bibit di garasi?”

Ia tersenyum. Mengangguk pada Wendy.

**44.**

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah cuaca memang mendung, atau hanya sekadar awan bergumpal tanpa tanda-tanda hujan. Ia terbangun entah di kota mana, dengan Wendy yang menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang. Awan begitu indah, ungu lembayung dengan langit yang sudah menjadi biru pucat. Ia hampir-hampir tidak dapat mengingat keseluruhan mimpinya, tetapi hal itu melibatkan terowongan, lalu danau.

“Di mana kita?”

“Seratus mil lagi perbatasan masuk Colorado.”

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. “Giliranku?”

“Oh, silakan tidur lagi saja.” Wendy berbelok di sebuah tikungan. “Atau menikmati awan yang bagus itu. Santai saja.”

Chanyeol masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya sambil menatap jendela. Sejauh mata memandang, angkasa masih ungu. “Kau juga mau, kan? Ayo, tidak apa-apa, giliranku.”

“Sudahlah, kau boleh bersantai.”

“Wendy.”

“Melihat kau tenang, bersantai, dan tidak memaksakan dirimu—itu sudah hal yang bisa kunikmati, Sayang.”

**45.**

“Jika bunga-bunga bisa bicara, apa yang akan mereka ceritakan?”

Chanyeol tertawa. “Mungkin mereka akan jadi pujangga? Terlalu banyak kisah cinta.”

“Hmmm.” Wendy menerobos semak itu dengan berjalan pelan. “Kalau begitu, tentu akan membosankan, ya? Puisi, puisi terus.” Dia berhenti di antara bunga-bunga kuning pucat. “Terlalu banyak bunga yang digunakan untuk menyatakan cinta.”

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangan di sakunya. Ia mengangkat bahu. “Jadi lebih baik begini saja, ya. Jangan biarkan mereka bisa bicara.”

Wendy mengangguk. “Biarkan mereka punya bahasanya sendiri, tanpa kata-kata. Orang-orang bisa bebas menginterpretasikan apapun.”

**46.**

Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengingat apa yang ia dan Wendy permasalahkan beberapa hari ini; dan tampaknya firasatnya benar. Ia masih di perjalanan dari luar kota, sebentar lagi malam, dan Wendy menelepon. Entah pukul berapa di Toronto sekarang, ia tidak bisa menghitungnya dengan cepat, ia lebih memilih untuk menjawab.

“Kau benar, Sayang,” di sana, suaranya terdengar lelah, “seharusnya aku bicara dengan produser dari Jerman itu saja. Mereka membuat _deal_ yang aneh di sini.”

Chanyeol diam sejenak. “Apakah aku harus ke sana, menguruskannya untukmu?”

“Tidak. Aku akan pulang. Produser itu masih di Seoul, kan?”

“... Ya.”

“Sayang, aku minta maaf.”

Chanyeol diam saja.

“Sayang, kau masih marah? Aku tahu, aku seharusnya mendengarkanmu dari awal—”

“Aku tidak marah.” Chanyeol pun menghentikan mobilnya. Di depan sana semakin gelap saja, ia tidak mau ambil risiko. “Kau akan pulang sekarang?”

“Iya. Tunggu aku, ya.”

Chanyeol memikirkan Wendy yang pasti akan terburu-buru memesan tiket, mengepak barangnya kembali, kemudian bergegas ke bandara. Sendirian. Entah apa yang akan ditemuinya nanti. Sejenak, ia merasa takut. “Aku tidak marah,” ulang Chanyeol lagi, “ingat satu hal saja: hati-hati. Jangan terburu-buru. Jangan kira aku masih marah jadi kau bergegas untuk pulang dan minta maaf. Semua sudah baik-baik saja.”

“Benar?”

“Benar. Hati-hati, Sayang.”

**47.**

Chanyeol sudah bisa melihat Wendy di kejauhan. Duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon oak, tak terganggu dengan cuaca yang mendung dan keramaian senja hari di area publik terbuka itu.

Dia membaca buku, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Chanyeol berdeham, mempersiapkan diri dan langkahnya. Ia berjalan menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung; menggenggam kotak kecil beledu berwarna merah.

Wendy mengangguk-angguk pada paragraf yang ia baca. Itu khas _Wendy sekali_. Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, seperti seorang anak yang polos.

“Hello.”

Wendy mendongak. “Oh, hey.” Dia menengok ponselnya. “Kau lebih cepat seperempat jam.”

“Itu karena aku tidak ingin terlambat.” Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya dengan santai. “Buku apa itu?”

Wendy menutupnya setelah menandai halaman terakhirnya dengan jari, memperlihatkan judulnya, “Otobiografi, sebenarnya. _Loveliest Marriage_.”

Senyum Chanyeol terkembang lagi, hampir-hampir mencapai matanya. “ _Pas sekali_.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: masih sama seperti karya sebelumnya, muse dari cerita ini adalah board id(.)pinterest(.)com(/)yumnazuka(/)movie-aesthetic-themes hehe


End file.
